icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
1971 World Championship
The 1971 World Ice Hockey Championships was the 38th edition of the Ice Hockey World Championships, which also doubled as the 49th European ice hockey championships. The Pool-A, Pool-B and Pool-C tournaments were hosted by the following nations: :Pool A in Switzerland (Bern and Geneva), 19 March - 3 April 1971 :Pool B in Switzerland (Bern, Geneva, La Chaux-de-Fonds and Lyss), 5 - 14 March 1971 :Pool C in the Netherlands, 26 February - 7 March 1971 A total of 22 nations participated in the tournaments. The Pool-A tournament featured the top six nations, playing a double round-robin tournament for the amateur world championship. Teams #7-#14 participated in the Pool-B tournament with the winner qualifying for the 1972 Pool-A championship while the two last-place teams were demoted to the 1972 Pool-C tournament. The bottom eight teams participated in the Pool-C tournament with the top two teams qualifying for the 1972 Pool-B tournament. This was the last international tournament in which goaltenders did not have to wear face masks. Qualifying Round (A/B) The Pool-A tournament was held in Bern and Geneva, Switzerland from March 19 to April 3, 1971. The East German national ice hockey team declined to participate. West Germany participated instead after beating Poland in two qualifying games arranged in November 1970 for the vacant slot. - 6:3 (2:0, 3:2, 1:1) 8. November 1970 - Munich - 4:4 (2:0, 2:0, 0:4) 12. November 1970 - Łódź World Championship Group A (Switzerland) For the ninth straight year, the Soviet Union won the world championship, although Czechoslovakia won the 49th. European championship as the Czech opening loss against the Americans did not count in the European standings. Team USA was demoted to the 1972 Pool-B tournament. – 1:5 (1:3, 0:1, 0:1) 19. March 1971 – Bern Goalscorers: Nedomanský – Riutta 2, Konik, Patrick, Boucha. Referees: Dahlberg (SWE), Ehrensperger (SUI) – 11:2 (2:2, 3:0, 6:0) 19. March 1971 – Bern Goalscorers: Mišakov 3, Petrov 2, Vikulov 2, Firsov, Malcev, Zimin, Martiňuk - Alois Schloder, Philipp. – 2:4 (1:1, 1:1, 0:2) 20. March 1971 – Bern Goalscorers: Boucha, Falkman - Wickberg 2, Sterner, Lindberg – 3:4 (1:2, 1:1, 1:1) 20. March 1971 – Bern Goalscorers: Hanig, Kuhn, Philipp – Oksanen 2, Ketola, Isaksson. – 5:6 (1:2, 2:0, 2:4) 21. March 1971 – Bern Goalscorers: Hlinka 3, Nedomanský, Panchártek – Lundström 2, Hammarström, Nilsson, Norlander, Sterner. Referees: Bader (GER), Ehrensperger (SUI) – 1:8 (1:1, 0:2, 0:5) 21. March 1971 – Bern Goalscorers: Koskela - Malcev 2, Petrov 2, Davydov, Vikulov, Firsov, Michajlov. – 9:1 (1:0, 3:1, 5:0) 22. March 1971 – Bern Goalscorers: B. Šťastný 2, Kochta, Farda, Černý, Martinec, Horešovský, Jiří Holík, Pospíšil – Eimansberger. Referees: Gagnon (USA), Sillankorva (FIN) – 10:2 (1:0, 7:1, 2:1) 22. March 1971 – Bern Goalscorers: Vikulov 2, Staršinov 2, Mišakov 2, Lutčenko, Firsov, Malcev, Charlamov – Sheehy, Christiansen. – 2:7 (0:3, 1:2, 1:2) 23. March 1971 – Bern Goalscorers: Alois Schloder, Philipp – Nordlander, Abrahamsson, Wickberg, Lundström, Lindberg, Stig-Göran Johansson, Hammarchtröm. – 4:7 (0:2, 3:3, 1:2) 23. March 1971 – Bern Goalscorers: Gambucci 2, McElmury, Patrick – Marjamäki, Esa Peltonen, Vehmanen, Linnonmaa, Lindström, Oksanen, Koskela. – 1:1 (1:0, 0:0, 0:1) 24. March 1971 – Bern Goalscorers: Ketola – Nordlander. – 3:3 (1:1, 1:1, 1:1) 24. March 1971 – Bern Goalscorers: Novák, Nedomanský, Kochta – Martyňuk, Firsov, Petrov. Referees: Wycsik (POL), Ehrensperger (SUI) – 2:7 (0:2, 1:3, 1:2) 25. March 1971 – Bern Goalscorers: Christiansen, Boucha – Hofherr 2, Philipp 2, Völk, Hanig, Kuhn. – 0:8 (0:4, 0:1, 0:3) 26. March 1971 – Bern Goalscorers: Firsov 4, Michajlov 2, Petrov, Martiňuk. – 5:0 (0:0, 3:0, 2:0) 26. March 1971 – Bern Goalscorers: Farda, Novák, Nedomanský, Kochta, Jiří Holík. Referees: Bader (GER), Dämmerich (GDR) – 5:0 (0:0, 3:0, 2:0) 27. March 1971 – Ženeva Goalscorers: Černý, Pospíšil, Bubla, Novák, Farda. Referees: Karandin (URS), Gerber (SUI) – 2:12 (1:1, 0:7, 1:4) 27. March 1971 – Ženeva Goalscorers: Alois Schloder, Modes – Lutčenko, Vikulov, Malcev 2, Firsov, Charlamov 2, Michajlov, Zimin, Šadrin 3. – 4:3 (1:0, 1:3, 2:0) 28. March 1971 – Ženeva Goalscorers: Lundström 2, Nilsson, Palmqvist – Gambucci 2, Boucha. – 7:2 (3:0, 0:1, 4:1) 28. March 1971 – Ženeva Goalscorers: Repo, Järn, Erkki Mononen, Murto, Lauri Mononen, Marjamäki, Vehmanen – Bernd Kuhn, Egger. – 10:1 (5:1, 1:0, 4:0) 29. March 1971 – Geneva Goalscorers: Malcev 2, Michajlov, Petrov, Martiňuk, Staršinov, Ragulin, Firsov, Šadrin 2 – Koskela. – 3:1 (1:0, 1:0, 1:1) 29. March 1971 – Geneva Goalscorers: Černý, Suchý, Kochta – Bergman. Referees: Karandin (URS), Ehrenberger (SUI) – 4:0 (1:0, 1:0, 2:0) 30. March 1971 – Ženeva Goalscorers: Černý 2, Nedomanský, Martinec. Referees: Sillankorva (FIN), Gerber (SUI) – 5:7 (1:1, 2:5, 2:1) 30. March 1971 – Ženeva Goalscorers: Gambucci 2, Christiansen, Mellor, Boucha – Romiševskij, Malcev, Kuzkin, Michajlov, Martiňuk, Šadrin, Mišakov. – 1:2 (1:0, 0:2, 0:0) 31. March 1971 – Ženeva Goalscorers: Palmqvist – Schneitberger, Hanig. – 7:3 (1:1, 3:1, 3:1) 31. March 1971 – Ženeva Goalscorers: Ketola 3, Koskela 2, Luojola, Oksanen - D.Ross, McElmury, Boucha. – 2:1 (0:0, 2:0, 0:1) 1. April 1971 - Ženeva Goalscorers: Svedberg, Pettersson – Koskela. – 5:2 (1:1, 1:1, 3:0) 1. April 1971 - Ženeva Goalscorers: Nedomanský, Suchý, Horešovský, B. Šťastný, Farda – Malcev, Charlamov. Referees: Wycisk (POL), Ehrensperger (SUI) – 1:5 (0:1, 0:4, 1:0) 2. April 1971 – Ženeva Goalscorers: Hofherr – Gambucci, Patrick, Boucha, Ahearn, Christiansen. – 4:2 (2:1, 1:1, 1:0) 3. April 1971 – Ženeva Goalscorers: Nedomanský 2, B. Šťastný, Hlinka – Murto, Linnonmaa. Referees: Wycisk (POL), Ehrensperger (SUI) – 6:3 (2:1, 0:2, 4:0) 3. April 1971 – Ženeva Goalscorers: Firsov, Petrov, Michajlov, Lutčenko, Charlamov, Kuzkin – Håkan Wickberg, Tord Lundström, Håkan Pettersson. Pool-A Statistics and Team Rosters IIHF Tournament All Star Team 1. Goalkeepers: Viktor Konovalenko, Vladislav Tretiak. Defencemen: Vladimir Lutčenko, Alexandr Ragulin, Vitalij Davidov, Viktor Kuzkin, Igor Romiševskij, Jurij Ljapkin. Forwards: Boris Michajlov, Vladimir Petrov, Valerij Charlamov, Vladimir Vikulov, Alexandr Malcev, Anatolij Firsov, Alexandr Martyňuk, Jevgenij Mišakov, Vjačeslav Staršinov, Vladimir Šadrin, Gennadij Cygankov, Jevgenij Zimin. Coaches: Arkadij Černyšev, Anatolij Tarasov. 2. Goalkeepers: Jiří Holeček, Marcel Sakač. Defencemen: Jan Suchý, František Pospíšil, Oldřich Machač, František Panchártek, Josef Horešovský, Rudolf Tajcnár, Jiří Bubla. Forwards: Jan Havel, Václav Nedomanský, Jiří Holík, Eduard Novák, Richard Farda, Josef Černý, Vladimír Martinec, Ivan Hlinka, Bohuslav Šťastný, Jiří Kochta, Bedřich Brunclík. Coaches: Jaroslav Pitner, Vladimír Kostka. 3. Goalkeepers: Christer Abrahamsson, Leif Holmqvist, William Löfqvist. Defencemen: Arne Carlsson, Lennart Svedberg, Thommy Abrahamsson, Bert-Ola Nordlander, Thommie Bergman, Kjell-Rune Milton, Gunnar Andersson. Forwards: Inge Hammarström, Stig-Göran Johansson, Stefan Karlsson, Hans Lindberg, Tord Lundström, Lars-Göran Nilsson, Håkan Nygren, Björn Palmqvist, Håkan Pettersson, Ulf Sterner, Håkan Wickberg. Coach: Arne Strömberg. 4. Goalkeepers: Urpo Ylönen, Jorma Valtonen. Defencemen: Ilpo Koskela, Seppo Lindström, Hannu Luojola, Heikki Järn, Pekka Marjamäki, Jauko Öystilä. Forwards: Lauri Mononen, Erkki Mononen, Seppo Repo, Esa Isaksson, Jorma Vehmanen, Lasse Oksanen, Tommi Salmelainen, Veli-Pekka Ketola, Harri Linnonmaa, Matti Murto, Esa Peltonen, Juhani Tamminen. Coaches: Seppo Liitsola, Matias Helenius. 5. Goalkeepers: Anton Kehle, Josef Schramm. Defencemen: Hans Schichti, Rudolf Thanner, Josef Völk, Paul Langer, Otto Schneidberger, Riedmeier, Modes. Forwards: Alois Schloder, Gustav Hanig, Bernd Kuhn, Anton Hofherr, Rainer Phillip, Lorenz Funk, Johann Eimannsberger, F. Hofherr, Karl-Heinz Egger, Heinz Weisenbach, Ego. Coach: Gerhard Kiessling. 6. Goalkeepers: Carl Wetzel, Mike Curran, Dick Tomasoni. Defencemen: George Konik, Jim McElmury, Don Ross, Bruce Riutta, Tom Mellor, Dick McGlynn. Forwards: Henry Boucha, Gary Gambucci, Craig Patrick, Craig Falkman, Keith Christiansen, Tim Sheehy, Leonard Lilyholm, Kevin Ahearn, Bob Lindberg, Paul Schilling, Pete Fichuk, Richard Toomey. Coach: Murray Williamson. World Championship Group B (Switzerland) * Switzerland qualify for 1972 Pool-A championship tournament; Austria and Italy demoted to 1972 Pool-C tournament. – 6:3 (2:0, 2:1, 2:2) 5. March 1971 – Bern – 6:2 (2:0, 2:1, 2:1) 5. March 1971 – Bern – 9:4 (0:1, 4:1, 5:2) 5. March 1971 – Bern – 4:1 (2:0, 1:0, 1:1) 5. March 1971 – Lyss – 3:1 (2:0, 1:1, 0:0) 6. March 1971 – Bern – 4:4 (1:0, 0:2, 3:2) 6. March 1971 – Bern – 3:2 (0:1, 2:0, 1:1) 6. March 1971 – Lyss – 7:4 (3:0, 1:4, 3:0) 7. March 1971 – Bern – 7:2 (2:1, 3:1, 2:0) 8. March 1971 – Bern ' – 6:2 (2:0, 2:0, 2:2)' 8. March 1971 – Geneva – 5:3 (2:1, 1:1, 2:1) 8. March 1971 – Bern – 4:4 (2:0, 1:3, 1:1) 8. March 1971 – La Chaux-de-Fonds – 11:0 (5:0, 1:0, 5:0) 9. March 1971 – Bern – 7:2 (1:0, 5:0, 1:2) 9. March 1971 – Geneva – 8:5 (0:1, 3:2, 5:2) 9. March 1971 – La Chaux-de-Fonds ' – 6:4 (2:0, 1:2, 3:2)' 10. March 1971 – Lyss – 11:3 (3:1, 5:1, 3:1) 11. March 1971 – Lyss – 4:4 (2:2, 1:1, 1:1) 11. March 1971 – Bern – 8:1 (0:0, 5:0, 3:1) 11. March 1971 – Bern – 4:1 (1:0, 3:0, 0:1) 11. March 1971 – La Chaux-de-Fonds – 10:6 (5:1, 0:3, 5:2) 13. March 1971 – La Chaux-de-Fonds – 4:0 (1:0, 0:0, 3:0) 13. March 1971 – Bern – 6:0 (1:0, 1:0, 4:0) 13. March 1971 – Geneva – 3:1 (2:0, 0:1, 1:0) 13. March 1971 – Bern – 7:6 (1:2, 5:0, 1:4) 14. March 1971 – Bern – 3:2 (0:0, 2:0, 1:2) 14. March 1971 – Geneva – 8:4 (1:0, 4:2, 3:2) 14. March 1971 – La Chaux-de-Fonds – 5:0 (2:0, 2:0, 1:0) 14. March 1971 – Lyss World Championship Group C (Netherlands) * Romania and France qualify for 1972 Pool-B tournament. – 7:6 (1:0, 4:2, 2:4) 26. February 1971 – Nijmegen – 1:7 (0:0, 1:2, 0:5) 26. February 1971 – Utrecht – 18:2 (8:0, 4:0, 6:2) 26. February 1971 – Eindhoven - 3:1 (2:0, 0:0, 1:1) 26. February 1971 – Tilburg – 1:6 (0:0, 0:2, 1:4) 27. February 1971 – Rotterdam – 1:18 (0:7, 0:7, 1:4) 27. February 1971 – Utrecht – 7:6 (3:1, 1:2, 3:3) 27. February 1971 – Tilburg – 0:7 (0:4, 0:1, 0:2) 27. February 1971 – Geleen - 2:1 (0:1, 0:0, 2:0) 1. March 1971 - Tilburg – 3:3 (3:1, 0:0, 0:2) 1. March 1971 - Eindhoven - 21:1 (8:0, 5:0, 8:1) ' '''1. March 1971 - Rotterdam' – 4:7 (0:3, 3:1, 1:3) 1. March 1971 – s-Hertogenbosch – 5:4 (1:2, 3:2, 1:0) 2. March 1971 – Nijmegen – 4:8 (2:3, 0:2, 2:3) 2. March 1971 – Rotterdam – 2:12 (1:2, 1:6, 0:4) 2. March 1971 – Utrecht – 18:0 (5:0, 8:0, 5:0) 2. March 1971 – Eindhoven – 6:4 (0:1, 4:3, 2:0) 4. March 1971 – Groningen - 5:4 (0:2, 3:1, 2:1) 4. March 1971 – Heerenveen – 31:1 (9:1, 9:0, 13:0) 4. March 1971 – s-Hertogenbosch – 2:10 (2:4, 0:5, 0:1) 4. March 1971 – Tilburg - 5:5 (2:1, 1:2, 2:2) 5. March 1971 – Heerenveen – 21:0 (7:0, 7:0, 7:0) 5. March 1971 – Tilburg – 1:5 (0:3, 0:1, 1:1) 5. March 1971 – Groningen – 3:4 (0:1, 1:1, 2:2) 5. March 1971 – Rotterdam – 11:1 (4:0, 4:0, 4:1) 7. March 1971 – Rotterdam – 0:2 (0:1, 0:0, 0:1) 7. March 1971 – Eindhoven – 11:2 (3:0, 4:1, 4:1) 7. March 1971 – Geleen – 2:9 (1:4, 0:3, 1:2) 7. March 1971 – Utrecht Team Photos 1971USSR.jpg|Soviet Union 71USA.jpg|United States Notes References * Category:1971 in hockey]]] Category:IIHF Men's World Ice Hockey Championships Category:1971 in hockey Category:IIHF World Championships